The proposed project is directed toward developing and evaluating more cost-effective approaches for training parents as teachers of their developmentally disabled children. The programs generally follow a behavior modification orientation and train parents to more competently teach skills and manage behavior problems with their pre-adolescent children. Our previous research has indicated suprisingly beneficial results from relatively self-directed training (relying on media for information inputs). The studies proposed herein expand upon these earlier findings. In one study, with 65 families, several training formats are compared, each of which relies on professional involvement to a lesser degree in media-assisted formats. In another study, with 80 families, different incentive conditions to motivate parent participation are examined. All of the proposed studies are concerned with measuring long-term training effects and with exploring strategies (both in initial training and during the follow-up period) to promote parent follow-through. Also, of particular interest is the question of predictors -- which families fare best in a given format? The later stages of the research will address those variables most likely to facilitate agency implementation of parent training programs and will result in a guidebook for agency personnel. The research will pay special attention to programs for the pre-school child (where a major developing focus of service is on parent training) and for multi-problem families and others who do poorly in standard group training. The overriding consideration is the cost-effective exportability of any given approach.